To manufacture such upholstery elements it is often required to introduce into the mold, after the cover has been introduced and before the hollow chamber of the mold is closed by means of the lid, an insert which is used for stiffening of the back-foamed upholstery element. This insert may be made of wood, plastic, metal or the like. Introduction of such an insert into the mold requires a certain effort. Customarily an upholstery element manufactured in this manner is made with a support element, which requires that the cover of the back-foamed upholstery element be connected with the support element. Such connection may be accomplished by, for example, crimping, clamping, gluing, stapling, by means of snap-in connections, or the like. The connection between the cover material and the support element requires a further operational step which makes itself felt in the manufacturing costs of such a back-foamed upholstery element.